Los cuentos del Dr Seus
by Haim Seestras
Summary: Ella sólo miraba como el mundo se ponía contra ella, pero ella no juzgaba. Ella sentía como la arrastraban a un abismo, pero no se quejaba. Ella sentía sus lágrimas caer cada noche que ella la miraba, pero no decía nada. Y nunca lo hizo, porque la verdad, nadie quería personajes tristes en un libro, y ella ya se sentía parte de la nueva historia del Dr Seus.
1. Piloto

**NOTA:** Este es mi primer intento, podríamos llamarlo _Piloto_ , porque en realidad es lo que es. Me gustaría seguir con esta historia, porque es la primera en la que me estoy encaminando. Por favor, sean libres de comentar los errores que cometí pliz pliz.

Creo que seguiré publicando si no es tan estúpida como suena en mi mente. No presiones, caramba.

En fin, dejo de ser tonta y os dejo con mi historierijilla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Chapter One.** (Flashback después de cada línea)

Lo único que podía ver eran las tenues sombras creadas por la lámpara que quedo abandonada en el suelo de la oficina del señor. Los ruidos habían cesado, haciéndome pensar que todo lo que había oído era nada más que una alucinación.

* * *

'' _Santana, ellos vienen'' Susurró tomándome de las mejillas y mirándome directamente a mis ojos con preocupación. ''Anda, ve a tu lugar seguro''_

 _La miré con preocupación mientras el señor ocultaba las viejas notas en las que trabajaba todas las noches. ''Pero-'' intenté oponerme._

'' _Santana, no tenemos tiempo.'' Murmuró nerviosa ''Por favor, ve''_

 _Mire a la señora con desasosiego y asentí con la mandíbula apretada. Ella me dio una sonrisa triste y una palmada en el hombro para despedirme. ''Gracias'' formuló._

 _Di media vuelta y subí las escaleras rápidamente, con pasos apresurados sin mirar atrás. Cuando llegué al pasillo regulé mi respiración y di diez pasos a la derecha, entrando a la oficina del señor. Había estantes cargados de libros con títulos que desconocía, un sofá amplio y un sillón con la lámpara encendida a uno de los costados. Corrí hacia el escritorio, pegado por una de las paredes de la habitación. Me agache un poco para localizar el ducto de ventilación y quité la rendija antes de detenerme por el pensamiento que cruzó mi cabeza. Me levanté de mis rodillas y miré alrededor de la oficina hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Cuando finalmente lo hallé volví a girarme hacia la rendija para meterme en ella. Lentamente y con cuidado puse el pequeño soporte en su lugar y me movilicé unos metros lejos del ducto de aire._

Sólo me quedaría unos pocos minutos aquí, pensé mientras abría el pequeño libro de Dr Seus.

 _La señora vendrá dentro de poco._

* * *

Traté de agudizar mis oídos para escuchar algo, no sabía qué, pero tenía la sensación de que había algo ahí afuera. Intenté estirar mis piernas acalambradas tanto como me lo permitían las paredes frías de metal del ducto de aire. Bajé mis ojos a la página de mi libro y sonreí por las travesuras del Gato del sombrero.

De pronto. Otro estruendo. Forcejeo. Nada.

El sonido había desaparecido tal como había llegado. De la nada. Volví a mirar a la página del libro de Dr Seus, no sabía ya cuantas veces había releído este capítulo. Cuando tome una de las páginas para girar a la siguiente escena note mis manos temblorosas.

Suspiré.

Tal vez era hora de dormir.

La señora me había dicho que si cerraba los ojos por un momento, el tiempo pasaría más rápido. Que todo cambiaría en un pestañear de ojos. Sonreí ante el recuerdo del momento en que me lo había dicho, como curiosa le había respondido que cómo era eso posible si no volvería a abrirlos tan rápido si me quedaba dormida. Ella sólo sonrió con cariño y me pinchó las mejillas. ''Ese es el chiste, cariño'' me había respondido. Por supuesto, yo era experta en señalar lo obvio.

Puse el libro a un lado e intenté acomodarme en el frío metal.

Ya vendrán por mí, me volví a decir.

La señora estará aquí pronto.

* * *

 _''Santana, este será tu lugar seguro. Sólo tú y yo sabremos que este será tu escondite, debes mantenerlo en secreto, incluso del señor Frederick.''_

 _''¿Por qué debo de esconderme ahí? Es frío, oscuro y da miedo''_

 _La señora se movió un poco mientras intentaba poner una pequeña tranca a la rendija, yo solo veía ese lugar con un poco de pánico.. No quería meterme a ese lugar._

 _''Es por tu bien, amor. En este lugar nadie te podrá hacer daño''_

 _''¿Y quién querría hacerme daño?'' pregunté mientras la veía trabajar._

 _Ella paró por un momento y se giró en sus talones con la pinza en mano._

 _''Santanita, hay muchas personas que no saben lo que hacen, que están locos por el poder. Hay personas ahí afuera, que podrían aprovecharse de tu talento''_

 _''¿Mi talento?'' murmuré por lo bajo. Con el ceño fruncido. Pensando._

 _''Sí, lo que tienes es un talento'' murmuró, me mordí el labio triste tratando de creerlo ''Eres especial Santana, y que nadie haga que olvides eso. No eres ni cerca parte de este mundo. Eres mucho mejor''_

 _Sonreí de repente, e hice lo que un niño pensaría que era lo más sensato. Abrazarla con todas las ganas. La señora se tambaleó un poco por la sorpresa, pero después de unos minutos me devolvió el abrazo._

 _''¿Puedo pegar algunos dibujos por las paredes?'' dije alejándome lentamente._

 _''No me tienes que pedir permiso. Es tu escondite después de todo'' sonrió._  
 _Miré mis zapatos por unos segundos pensando, mientras ella volvía al trabajo. Giré a ver la habitación enorme que se presentaba ante mí, casi nunca me dejaban entrar a la oficina del señor por miedo a que arruinara sus libros. No los quería después de todo, todos ellos se veían aburridos. No creía que ninguno de ellos me interesara por el momento. Ninguna tenía imágenes como el libro de Dr Seus que me había regalado la señora. En ese libro había colores, aventuras, héroes, risas, gente combatiendo el mal._

 _Combatiendo el mal._

 _''¿Señora?'' me giré_

 _''Uh-hu?'' murmuró mientras atornillaba la penúltima tranca de mi nuevo escondite. Parecía tan concentrada en terminarlo lo antes posible._

 _''Las personas de las que me habló..'' seguí insegura ''¿Son ellas malas?''_

 _No sabía si había dicho algo incorrecto o fuera de lugar, porque ella paró lo que estaba haciendo para pensar un momento._  
 _''No hay personas malas, Santanita'' murmuró ''Solo personas confundidas''_

 _Me quedé pensando en lo que dijo, no comprendía muy bien lo que trataba de decirme, pero sonreí después de unos segundos._

 _''¿Como el Grynch?'' sugerí. Ella soltó una risa mientras reanudaba su trabajo._

 _''Sí, exactamente, como el Grynch''_

* * *

Me levanté exaltada, sin recordar que todavía me encontraba en la ventilación, dándome un pequeño golpe en la cabeza sin querer. Espere que no haya hecho muco ruido, porque tenía mucho miedo de que el señor se cabreara conmigo por hacer alboroto mientras escribía sus cartas.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que cerré los ojos. Pero sonreí al escuchar unos pasos acercándose a la habitación.

La señora había venido por mí después de todo.

Mi panza rugía ante el pensamiento de salir finalmente de mi escondite. No podía esperar hasta llegar a la cocina y preparar chocolate caliente y wafles con la señora como cada vez que me escondía aquí.

La señora decía que era un premio por ser tan obediente y valiente, porque sabía que muy en mi interior no me gustaba entrar al ducto del aire. Intentaba compensarme, y disculparse por tener que pedirme entrar a él.

A veces, al señor no le molestaba que nos uniésemos a él. Actualmente se sumaba a nuestras charlas y me daba palmaditas en la espalda. Creo que no era tan gruñón después de todo.

Aunque a veces creo que la señora piensa de otra forma porque siento que no confía mucho en él, aunque al mirarlos parezcan muy enamorados. Ella actúa de formas raras algunas veces cuando no estamos a su alrededor.  
Escucho la rendija abrirse y mi sonrisa se extiende de alegría, puedo estirarme lentamente hasta alcanzar los costados de la apertura del ducto del aire.

Cuando por fin salgo de aquel lugar, la luz de la lámpara me sega completamente.

Siento que me estiran del brazo y sonrió después de pestañear muchas veces. Mi mirada se enfoca ante la persona que está frente a mí.

''¿Podemos preparar wafles con fresas? Me gustan las fresas'' le digo con un saltito.

Pero mi ama no responde. Sólo se queda mirándome, sin más.

Miro alrededor esperando que responda, y veo todos los muebles de la oficina desparramados por el salón.

''¿No se enojara el señor por este desastre? '' pregunto preocupada ganándome una reacción de mi señora.

''Ven Sanny, preparemos algo''

Ella me sonrió un poco, antes de estirarme hacia la puerta de la habitación. Yo la sigo sin protestas, mi estómago estaba rugiendo por algo que comer. Me encogí de hombros luego de un rato.

Ya llegaría el momento de preparar wafles.

Cuando doblamos hacia la escalera el desastre parecía no cesar, los muebles estaban desordenados, hasta los cuadros desaparecieron de las paredes.

¿Qué le había pasado a las fotos?

Miré la expresión de la señora, se veía distante, con la mandíbula un poco apretada. Su agarre comenzaba a lastimar mi brazo.

Esperaba que no estuviera sintiéndose triste.

No quería que nadie se sintiera triste.

Cuando bajamos a el primer piso sentí mi brazo ser estirado un poco más de lo debido, y me tropecé con mis propios pies perdiendo el equilibrio, hasta caer de rodillas frente a mi señora.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

''Aquí, pueden bajar el arma''

Intenté pararme de mis rodillas, pero la señora puso una mano en mi hombro. Miré al frente para ver lo que pasaba, y vi a un hombre apuntar el arma directo en la cabeza del señor.

De repente, mi espalda se había erguido y mi vista se había helado. ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?

''¿Esto es una broma?'' gritó uno de ellos, uno de los cuales salió detrás de uno de los sillones del señor.

Miré al señor para ver lo que pasaba, pero él solo me miraba con el ceño fruncido tratando de comprender lo que había pasado, tanto como yo.

''No tenemos el dinero que necesitan'' escuché la voz ronca de la señora. ''Pero creo que la niña cubrirá una parte de ello''

No comprendía ¡Yo no tenía dinero! ¿Cómo es que podría pagarles?

Bueno, podía ir arriba a revisar mi alcancía, tenía unas monedas de más. Unos dólares que el señor me había regalado cuando realizaba las tareas de la casa cuando la señora no se encontraba. Creo que eso podría ayudar de todos modos.

''¿Es una broma!?'' gritó el segundo hombre volviendo a reafirmar el arma frente al señor.

''Doloris, no hagas esto. Encontraré la solución, lo prometo'' rogó el señor, me estremecí por escuchar su voz tan rota. Nunca lo había visto así.

''Basta!'' volvió a alzar la voz el hombre de arma. ''Doloris, sabes cuál es nuestro propósito. Tu marido nos debe un montón de dinero. Nos prometió efectivo, no una simple niña''

''No es una simple niña'' le cortó la señora mientras trataba de mantener el hilo de la conversación. ''Ella.. Ella..'' le tembló la voz. Levanté mi vista hacia ella, haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran. Ella negó con la cabeza tratando de pensar el algo que decir ''Ganarían un montón de dinero en la subasta, ella lo vale''

¿Subasta? ¿Cómo dónde se vendían obras de arte y reliquias elegantes?

''Mira, Doloris, no queremos-''

''Es una gran oportunidad, los europeos visitan la ciudad mañana. Posiblemente haya una subasta'' trató con la voz cortada.

Miré a los otros hombres mientras susurraban entre sí, moví mi mano para agarrar la de mi señora, mientras ellos se tomaban su tiempo. Esto hizo que ella bajara la mirada hacia mí. Yo le sonreí.

Pero.. necesitaba saber lo que pasaba.

''Señora, ¿Qué ocurre?'' pregunté tratando de mantener la calma.

Ella se rompió.

Su mirada se volvió triste y aparto su mano lentamente, como si yo la estuviera quemando.

Me hizo sentir un poco triste también.

Esto no era nada bueno.

''Aceptaremos la oferta, pero como parte de pago'' cortó el silencio el primer hombre ''Volveremos a vernos''

El segundo hombre guardó su arma en uno de sus bolsillos, y el primero se acercaba con sus ojos puestos en mí.

Me daba un poco de miedo.

''No, por favor. Podemos pagarles pero no ahora'' se levantó el señor rápidamente mientras el hombre se acercaba a mí ''No se la lleven''

El hombre me sujetó de los hombros y comencé a dar patadas. ''!Suéltenme! !Déjenme! Señora!'' grité. Tratando que alguien hiciera algo.

''Por favor, podemos hablar sobre ésto!''

''Señora!'' seguí pataleando impotente. El hombre me subió sobre su hombro y traté de moverme lo más que pude.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como el señor comenzó a acercarse a nosotros, pero al hacerlo, el segundo hombre desenfundo su arma y lo golpeó en la cabeza hasta caer al suelo. Gemí mientras las lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos.

''!Señora!''

''Salgamos de aquí, John'' murmuró el segundo tras ver lo que había causado.

El primer hombre se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta principal, mientras el segundo abría el paso. Mis lágrimas no paraban de cesar mientras golpeteaba al hombre que me tenía en brazos.

Levante la vista un poco para ver a la señora parada en la habitación, con los puños apretados tan fuerte como podía. Sus nudillos estaban blancos y su mirada estaba baja.

''!Señora!'' grité tratando de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Tratando de hacerle ver que estos hombres me estaban asustando.

Al parecer mi grito volvió a llamar su atención, porque levantó su mirada perdida hacia mí. Haciendo que dejara de luchar contra aquel hombre mientras mi atención se dirigía a ella.

Mis pelos se pusieron de punta.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

Porque último que vi antes de doblar hacia la entrada, fue como mi señora se derrumbaba en el suelo del salón sin apartar su vista de mí.

Y finalmente lo entendí..

Lo sentí.

Y me lamenté.

Sabía en ese momento, que no volvería a ver mi escondite de nuevo.

Nunca más sería retada a entrar en aquel sitio oscuro.

Pero, esta vez, no podía estar feliz por ello.

No podía estar feliz por ello, porque la señora se veía triste y confundida.

Triste y confundida.

Exactamente igual al Grynch.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Por favor, leer la NOTA del comienzo.**


	2. El libro

_Una gota._

 _Dos gotas._

El lugar estaba muy oscuro, intentaba enfocar la mirada a cualquier punto pero era imposible de hacerlo.

Mis ojos cansados dolían por haber llorado tanto.

 _Cinco gotas._

 _Seis gotas._

El sonido de las gotas de, lo que yo creía que era un grifo un poco abierto, me mantenía despierta. No sabía cuándo fue que llegué aquí, pero mi estómago me dolía y no recordaba haber comido algo por mucho tiempo.

 _Treinta y cuatro gotas._

 _Treinta y cinco gotas._

De repente noté algo junto a la palma de mi mano.

Mi libro.

Suspiré con felicidad y lo tomé con las dos manos, dirigiéndolo directo a mi pecho. Notando como mis nudillos hacían contacto con mi ropa sucia, sintiendo a través de ellos el pesado latido de mi corazón.  
Quería que llegara el momento de salir de aquí, poder estirar mis extremidades libremente, sin sentir el dolor y la incomodidad que le causaba esta posición a mis piernas. Pero a la vez, sabía que salir de aquí significaba una sola cosa.

Otra subasta.

Odiaba las subastas.

Las odiaba desde el primer día que fui a una de ellas.

Fue al día siguiente, después de salir de la casa de mi señora, o eso creía, no estaba muy segura acerca de eso.  
Me habían dicho que me comportara al entrar con las manos esposadas a un lujoso e iluminado lugar.  
La gente se veía muy divertida, llevaban colgantes dorados demasiado grandes para sus cuellos, pantalones coloridos, peinados divertidos, incluso mujeres rapadas con un símbolo gracioso en la cabeza.

Quise sonreír, pero el tirón de las cadenas me hizo volver a la realidad, jalando mi mente de las nubes.

Intenté que mi libro no se resbalara de entre mis dedos, lo cual era un trabajo difícil señalando que mis manos estaban demasiado unidas por las esposas.

Oí una voz al acercarme a un elaborado escenario, igual a uno de esos que salía en los concursos de la televisión que tenía mi señora en su habitación.

Me sentí eufórica, nunca había podido ver uno igual.

Pero luego escuche la voz.

''Apenas una niña'' gritó por el micrófono un hombre con una bata blanca.

Desde el momento en que lo vi, sabía que no me caería bien. Incluso su voz rasposa hacia que se me helara la piel, su larga barba hacia juego con los pequeños mechones que sobresalían de su, apenas, rapada cabeza.

¿Por qué todos tienen peinados graciosos?

Mi acompañante me subió al escenario, y en el momento en que lo pisé, sentí una avalancha de emociones, pero no eran de las buenas, de las que creía que sentiría si estuviera en uno de esos concursos de la televisión.

No me sentía una estrella televisiva. En cambio, me sentía más diminuta que eso mientras todos los ojos se posaban sobre mí, como esperando que hiciera algo. Me sentía más bien como un pequeño bicho raro. 'Como un Quién' pensé. Me sentía como uno de esos pequeños ciudadanos que vivían en ese pequeño diente de León, pero sin un Horton que me cuidara mientras todas estas personas comenzaban a susurrar entre sí.

''¡Quiero ver esas paletas elevarse!'' volvió a hablar aquel hombre, haciendo que me estremeciera.

¿Paletas?

''¿Qué tal si comenzamos por un precio justo?'' Caminó hacia mí lentamente, inspeccionándome con los ojos hasta que volvió a girarse hacia el publico ''3.000$''

Miré como algunas personas comenzaban a alzar sus manos junto con unos carteles con números incrustados, con la forma de una raquera de Tenis.

Pero este lugar era pequeño y cerrado. No había espacio para jugar, no había ni siquiera líneas que marcasen la gran cancha de tenis.

Las personas seguían elevando sus raquetas de tenis mientras aquel hombre seguía diciendo números al azar, a su gusto.

No estaba muy emocionada acerca de esto.

Me sudaban las manos, me temblaban las rodillas y me dolían las muñecas por las esposas.

Después de unos momentos, el gran ruido de un martillo golpeando un trozo de madera me llamo la atención.

Era aquel hombre espantoso con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Volteó a verme mientras otro hombre del público caminaba hacia mí con petulancia, haciendo que mirara a mi acompañante con miedo.

No quería estar aquí, quería ir con la señora. Estos hombres me daban muchos escalofríos.

''Ven aquí preciosa'' sonrío cuando por fin me alcanzó y tomó mis muñecas, haciendo que casi soltara el libro en el suelo. Intenté zafarme con movimientos bruscos, mientras este hombre trataba de controlarme.

El hombre espantoso de la bata, tras ver mi resistencia, se forzó hacia adelante, pero antes de que llegara a mí comencé a sollozar.

La gente comenzó a susurrar de nuevo.

''¡Cállate!'' gritó el hombre que me tenía sujetada, haciendo que comenzara a patalear.

Fue un golpe de suerte, la verdad. Uno de mis pies llegó a una de sus pantorrillas, haciendo que aquel hombre gimiera de dolor, mientras lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. No quería hacerle daño.

Me gire rápidamente y me encontré con mi acompañante, escuché el grito del hombre de bata justo detrás de mí, lo que hizo que me tirara al lado de mi acompañante. Él podría llevarme junto a mi señora, él lo haría ¡Conoce el camino a casa!

Me sujete a una de sus piernas, maniobrando mi libro entre las manos, mientras el hombre de la bata se acercaba a mí.

Alcé la cabeza para mirar a mi acompañante, y con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor en mi pecho le rogué.

''¡Lléveme con mi señora!'' lloré apoyada en él, mirando sus rasgos. ''¡Por favor!'' supliqué.

''John, entrégamela'' sentí al hombre de la bata sujetándome, contradiciendo mis palabras.

Mi acompañante, 'John' según había escuchado. Miró al hombre detrás de mí antes de poner sus manos en mis hombros, separándome lentamente de su pierna.

''¡No!'' Me sujete más fuerte y gemí mientras sentía el tirón de un tercero.

Miré con sorpresa al hombre tenebroso, el que ya se había recuperado de la patada en la pierna.

''Te daré algo por lo cual llorar, mocosa''

Él intento tomarme de las esposas de nuevo, pero al ver que sujetaba algo con fuerza, lo arrancó de mí.

Mi libro.

Miré lentamente como arrojaba mi libro al suelo, volviendo a sujetarme de las esposas.

Con paso apresurado, él me alejaba de mi libro, hacia una habitación. Intente con todas mis fuerzas ir a buscarlo, mientras sujetaba el sollozo que sentía que aparecería en cuestión de segundos.

Miré lentamente como John se agachó a inspeccionar el objeto, y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, una puerta se cerró ante mis ojos y la visión de mi libro se esfumó en un instante.

Mi mano izquierda comenzó a temblar sin control cuando el hombre me soltó.

Mi libro. Mi libro.

Necesitaba mi libro.

''No sabes con quién te has metido, niña'' dijo con ira en la voz.

Intenté sujetar mi temblorosa mano, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sentí un golpe y todo se volvió oscuro.

Y temí lo peor.

Mi intención no era hacer daño a nadie, no podía controlarlo.

Simplemente no podía.

\- 

Al día siguiente, John me devolvió el libro, pero no quería tocarlo con mis manos llenas de un tinte de color rojo.

No quería manchar las páginas.

El sonrió de lado y las colocó a un costado de mis piernas, a través de la pequeña jaula.

Él parecía un poco trastornado, con miedo en sus ojos, pero trataba de ocultarlo como sea.

-

La historia no acabó ahí. Ellos siguieron con el intento de conseguirme compradores, tratando de ocultar lo que había pasado esa noche con el hombre tenebroso, catalogando todo lo que la gente decía sobre mí como un mito.

Nadie volvió a saber del hombre tenebroso.

John había dicho a los participantes de la subasta de ese día que el hombre había renunciado a las subastas, para no levantar sospechas.

Me seguían llevando a subastas, pero mis compradores al final de la noche, exigían la devolución de su dinero inmediatamente después de pasar dos segundos en la misma habitación en la que yo me encontraba.

No era mi intención causar tanto espanto a la gente.

Yo solo quería leer mi libro antes de acostarme.

Pero la gente no escuchaba.

Lo hacía por defensa propia, solía decir la señora cada vez que no podía controlarme.

Y Dios sabía que quería controlarme.

 _Cuatrocientos setenta y cinco_

 _Cuatrocientos setenta y seis_

La espalda me dolía y los ojos me picaban. Estaba muy cansada de llorar. Quería ir a casa, quería ir a recostarme en una hamaca en el patio trasero, leer mi libro hasta que el sol se pusiera entre los árboles, y esperar a que me llamaran para tomar un baño.

¿A quién engañaba? Ni siquiera tenía casa, ya no. No podría ir a ningún lado después de esto. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Además, ni siquiera cuando estaba con la señora podía ir al patio trasero, porque debían esconderme, debían mantenerme segura en el salón para que nadie pudiera llevarme lejos de ellos.

'Pero lo hicieron de todos modos' pensé subconscientemente, acordándome de que me separaron de ellos.

Mi mano izquierda comenzó a temblar tras el recuerdo.

''No otra vez'' susurré

Pero no dejaba de moverse por sí sola.

''¡He dicho que pares!'' Grité mientras me sujetaba la mano izquierda con la derecha, dejando el libro a un lado.

Creo que no fue una de las mejores ideas que tuve desde que llegue aquí. Puesto que los pasos no se hicieron esperar después de mi abrupto.

Me pegue a uno de los lados de la jaula, intentando ocultarme, sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

¿A qué otro lugar podría irme?

Las luces me cegaron e intente cerrar los ojos, esperando que por arte de magia desapareciera de este lugar antes de que el hombre llegara aquí abajo.

Se escucharon los rápidos pasos viniendo de unas escaleras, temblé ante la anticipación de ser golpeada de nuevo. No creía que lo podría soportar una vez más.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el hombre apareció a unos metros de mí, viéndose angustiado. Me miró y con el ceño fruncido tomo las llaves que se encontraban en el gancho que estaba colgado a un metro de la altura del piso sucio.

Me quede quieta tratando de no molestarlo, pidiendo en silencio que no me hiciera daño.

El corrió con paso apresurado hacia mi jaula y fue allí donde escuche las sirenas.

''La policía'' murmuré dudosa, lamentándome inmediatamente al darme cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

El hombre me miró con enojo detrás de los barrotes, con la llave en la mano, dudando sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La policía estaba cerca, y él estaba angustiado por lo que podría pasar si me encontraran aquí.

Con un suspiró reanudo su movimiento.

Todo paso demasiado rápido. Sujeto el candado que se encontraba por la perilla de la jaula y metió la llave en el agujero de este, cuando por fin el candado cedió con un clic, el metió su mano para agarrarme de mi brazo rápidamente.

''Mira, no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo'' dijo acercándose a mi ''Necesito que te largues de mi vista ahora mismo, sin alertar a la policía'' murmuro más cerca y con rabia, mientras seguía sujetándome fuerte ''Si llegas a delatarnos, te aseguro mocosa, que será lo último que hagas en tu asquerosa vida''

Temblé un poco, y sabía que él lo había notado.

''Te sacaré por una de las ventanas traseras, y correrás lo más lejos posible antes de que uno de ellos pueda verte''

Asentí con fuerza tratando de hacer que me soltara, pero eso solo empeoró.

El me arrastró hacia las escaleras, y cuando salimos de, lo que ahora sabía que era un sótano, pude distinguir los diferentes tonos de colores de las luces de los policías que se escapaban a través de las cortinas.

''¡Abran la puerta!'' escuché tras unos breves e insistentes golpes en la puerta.

''¡Anda, camina estúpida!''

Fui arrastrada a una de las cocinas que se encontraba al lado opuesto de la puerta principal, allí me esperaba otro hombre, escondiendo bajo el grifo un arma. La misma arma que había apuntado al señor el día en que me sacaron de la casa de la señora.

''Jonh, abre la maldita ventana por el amor de Dios''

El hombre se levanto del lugar tras haberse asegurado de esconder bien el arma, y corrió una de las ventanas a un lado, haciendo que la fría brisa inundara la casa de un asalto.

El hombre me jaló del brazo hacia la ventana y sabía que tendría que comenzar a andar por mí misma. Me subí a una mesada que se encontraba al lado del grifo donde se había encontrado John y me tire hacia el lado opuesto. El viento chocó por mi cara y olí la yerba recién cortada del patio trasero. Miré detrás de mí para encontrar la mirada escrutadora de aquel hombre y temblé un poco ante los recuerdos de sus malos tratos.

''Ahora corre maldita sea''

Nunca pensé que podría correr tan rápido, pero lo hice. Corrí tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitían, el suelo estaba húmedo, el vestido desgastado que llevaba puesto me impedía correr más de lo que podía. Mire alrededor y me di cuenta que la yerba comenzaba a elevarse cada vez mas alto.

Fue cuando ya no sabía de dónde había empezado a correr, que me había dado cuenta de algo que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un momento.

Mi libro.

Había dejado mi libro en la jaula del sótano.

No podía creerlo.

Trate de reprimir el quejido que quería abandonar mi pecho, pero no pude detenerlo. Caí de rodillas sobre la yerba sintiendo que me faltaba el aire.

Tal vez si regresaba podía..

No.

No regresaría ahora. Ya no podía.

Sabía que era mi única oportunidad de escapar, mi única oportunidad para no volver a ver a aquel hombre.

No podía regresar porque sabía que estarían esperándome, para volver a torturarme de nuevo. Y no quería.

Pero mi libro..

¡No!

No podía volver allí, necesitaba alejarme lo más rápido posible. Ya no importa que ese libro hubiese sido el único que pudiese hacerme sonreír desde que había abandonado la casa de la señora, que hubiese sido el único amigo en el cual podía confiar en la oscuridad de aquel ducto de ventilación.

No importaba ya que en aquellas páginas desgastadas se hayan impregnado todos los recuerdos buenos que trataba de esconder de la gente, para mantenerlos para mí misma.

Pero..

¿A quién quería engañar de nuevo?

Volvería por mi libro.

Me levante de la yerba secando mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi vestido, y giré para ver de dónde había empezado a correr.

Y ya no lo encontré.

La inmensa yerba se extendía a mi alrededor, no podía saber dónde me encontraba, no había ninguna luz alrededor para que pudiera guiarme. La luna estaba oculta tras algunas nubes. No sabía qué hacer, y ya no sabía con qué determinación había comenzado.

Y mi mano comenzó a temblar.

''No me hagas esto ahora'' susurre a través de las lagrimas.

Decidí que lo mejor sería correr en línea recta, porque algo me decía que sería el camino correcto. Sujete mi mano izquierda con fuerza, mientras mis pies volvieron a abrir el camino hacia un lugar desconocido.

No sabía cuánto había corrido ya, no sabía cuántas lágrimas había derramado ya. Mis piernas comenzaron a tambalearse. Un momento después mi mano paró de temblar, por lo que puse las dos al frente tratando de abrir camino entre la yerba, moviendola hacia un lado con cansancio, antes de tropezar con una esquina dura en el suelo. Me tambaleé sobre mis dos pies y miré el espacio vacío de yerba donde me encontraba, luego a mis pies descalzos para ver sobre qué estaba parada.

Cemento.

Liso y duro cemento.

Sentí una luz reflejada sobre mí por la esquina de mi ojo izquierdo, y antes de que pudiera girar la cabeza, me di cuenta que un auto venía a toda velocidad hacia mí.

Sabía que sería muy tarde antes de que mis piernas cansadas pudieran moverse, y lo único que pude hacer para salvarme, era dejar que mi mano temblase libremente y que la oscuridad se hiciera cargo de mí.

 _Y así lo hice._

 **Centro Policial, West Side Lemon Nro 21.**

''Aquí está el café mientras espera, señora. No dude que el jefe lo atenderá en unos breves segundos''

''¿Breves?'' murmuró indignada la mujer que se encontraba en la recepción de aquel edificio ''¡Mi niña está perdida y dice que debo esperar aquí como si nada!''

''Señora, no la podemos ayudar si se pone nerviosa''

'' ¡Yo no estoy nerviosa por el amor de Dios!''

'' ¡Señora, baje la voz!''

''¿Cómo se atreve a gritarle a una mujer de edad!?''

''No la podemos ayudar si-''

''¿Qué clase de educación le dio su madre?!'' la cortó.

''Señora baje la voz'' murmuró la recepcionista ''Maldita sea, siempre lo mismo''

''Oh Dios, virgen pura'' dijo indignada ''¡Es usted una vulgar!'' gritó indignada la mujer, sujetándose el pecho.

''¿Cómo se atrev-''

'' ¡Abran paso!'' se escuchó un grito tras las puertas principales del edificio, cortando las voces de las dos mujeres que dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde se encontraba el escándalo.

Uno de los policías entró cojeando mientras llevaba a una niña cargada en brazos, se movía con una mirada de dolor en el rostro, así que uno de los guardias sujeto a la niña para ayudarlo.

Detrás de ellos entró uno de los hombres sujetado por un brazo por otro de los guardias, mientras este agarraba un trozo de tela, que parecía haber sido arrancado de su uniforme, sobre su frente ensangrentada.

''¡Llamen al comandante y lleven a estos dos hombres a la enfermería!'' ordenó uno de los policías.

Cinco guardias escoltaron a los hombres heridos hacia una de las puertas que se encontraba a unos metros cerca de la señora de la recepción. Ésta solo miró la escena distante, con el ceño fruncido, mientras se llevaban a aquella niña hacia el lado contrario de la habitación.

''Bueno, ahora creo que deberá esperar más que 'breves segundos' por el comandante'' sonrió la recepcionista, haciendo que la mujer la mirara con reconocimiento, sabiendo que el comandante atendería ese caso más rápido que la desaparición de su niña.

Después de todo, era muy común que su niña desapareciera una vez al mes, ahora ya no la tomaban mucho en serio por la normalidad del caso. Todos sabían que la niña volvería a aparecerse, como siempre lo hacía, pero no por eso la mujer dejaría de preocuparse por ella.

Era su niñera, por supuesto que debía de preocuparse.

Ella sonrió a la recepcionista después de unos momentos.

Ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

* * *

''Está despertando'' comentó una mujer, mientras que un hombre miraba extraño a aquella niña.

¿Cómo era posible que el coche de sus dos oficiales llegara con la parte delantera destruida, ocasionando heridas a dos de sus hombres y esta niña no tuviera ningún rasguño?

Él tomó asiento mientras la niña con el vestido sucio, que se encontraba recostada en uno de los sofás de la oficina, comenzaba a parpadear tratando de enfocar su mirada en el techo. Cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, giro su cabeza hacia donde se encontraban el comandante y una de sus oficiales.

Ella se veía muy asustada en cuestión de segundos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y se irguió rápidamente en el sofá, mientras se retraía lo más lejos de la mano tranquilizadora de aquella mujer con el uniforme.

''No queremos hacerte daño'' le susurró la oficial. _Holly,_ se leía por su placa.

La niña cerró los ojos tratando de contener un gemido, su cuerpo le temblaba de pánico.

''Hey, tranquilízate. No te haremos nada, lo prometemos''

Holly quiso acercarse a la niña, lo que hizo que esta se asustara más, presa del pánico comenzó a echar lágrimas, mientras se sujetaba el vestido con fuerza.

''Holly, mantente alejada'' ordenó el comandante.

La niña suspiró por un momento, mientras se sujetaba las dos manos cerca del pecho.

El comandante se vio impasible.

''¿Cómo te llamas?'' preguntó serio. La niña se estremeció ante su tono de voz y el hombre suspiró cansado.

Él intento reformular su pregunta, pero antes de que lo hiciera una persona irrumpió en la habitación.

''¡Mi niña está perdida y el comandante está evitándome!'' gritó la señora, haciendo que la mujer, el comandante y la niña se exaltaran ante la interrupción.

''¡Maldita sea Maribel! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?'' se frustró el comandante. La niña guardó silencio por unos segundos, mirando a la mujer que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido mirándola a ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que aquella mujer escuchara una pequeña voz en su mente.

 _'Santana'_ le dijo.

''¿Santana?'' murmuró confundida la señora ante la aparición extraña de la voz, haciendo que la niña abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

El comandante miró la interacción sin saber qué hacer y antes de que pudieran hacer algo más, formuló su pregunta. ''Maribel, ¿Conoces a esta niña?''

 _'Ayuda, por favor '_ volvió a escuchar en su mente.

Miró a la niña, quien tenía ojos suplicantes lazandole señales de humo.

¿De dónde había venido esa voz?

Maribel no sabe lo que le pasó para decir lo que iba a decir.

''Sí, su nombre es Santana.. '' dijo haciendo una pausa ''Santana Mason''

La niña la miró confundida ante el sonido extraño de aquel apellido.

''¿Es un pariente suyo?'' preguntó con voz baja la mujer que estaba cerca de Will, buscando algo en la computadora.

''Sí, es.. Es mi nieta'' volvió a mentir la mujer. Viendo a la niña inquieta en el sofá.

''Perdón Maribel, pero no tenemos archivos de una Santana Mason'' murmuró Emma, haciendo que a la mujer se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

''¿De qué estás hablando Maribel?'' se irritó el comandante, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando en la habitación.

 _'Me asustan'_ volvió a escuchar la pequeña voz en su cabeza.

''Era hija de Gloria, pero cuando intentaron cruzar la frontera de forma ilegal, la mataron para que la policía no encontrara a los culpables. Pensé que también lo hicieron con mi nieta, pero aquí está'' volvió a decir con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué estaba mintiendo? ¿Por qué volvió a recordar a su hija? ¿A qué quería llegar?

Holly volvió a teclear en la computadora hasta encontrar el nombre de una mujer en los archivos de defunción 'Gloria Mason', pero seguía sin aparecer una Santana Mason.

''Todavía no encuentro el nombre de Santana Mason'' cortó, mientras el comandante trataba de estudiar la situación.

La niña se inquietaba cada vez más.

''Porque no las hay'' dijo la mujer, tratando de llegar a algo que la saque de este lío, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba mintiendo. ''Santana no tenía los papeles al cruzar la frontera'' Comenzaba a creer que iría al infierno por esto. Que Dios perdone todas sus mentiras.

''Maribel, ¿te estás dando cuenta que esto es un delito contra el Estado?'' comentó el comandante, tocándose la barbilla.

Maribel volvió a mirar a la niña, tratando de oír nuevamente la voz, pero no encontraba nada.

''No sabía que seguía viva'' trató ''Gloria me había mandado una carta diciendo que vendría a Gran Bretaña, y que me haría conocer a mi nueva nieta, y una foto de la pequeña. No sabía que intentaría atravesar la frontera de forma ilegal. La siguiente visita que tuve fue de un fiscal diciéndome que mi hija había muerto.''

La mujer tembló, no sabía cómo se había inventado una historia tan rápido. Aunque la historia de la muerte de su hija era real, no sabía por qué estaba tratando de añadir cuentos inexistentes de esta niña que ni siquiera conocía.

''Maribel, encontramos a esta niña en medio de la interestatal, un coche de policía casi la atropella. Necesitamos que hable para poder creerte'' frunció el ceño el comandante, tratando de juntar todos los cabos sueltos.

Santana miró atenta a lo que ocurría, como la mujer estaba inventando historias sobre ella.

Maribel se acercó lentamente a la niña, tomando asiento junto a ella. Para sorpresa del comandante, la niña no se inmutó.

Mariel estiró una de sus manos, y la colocó sobre el hombro de Santana, tratando de tranquilizarla.

''Santana, necesito que hables con estos señores para que podamos ir a casa y tomar un chocolate caliente'' murmuró en voz alta la mujer, para que el comandante oyera lo que estaba diciendo.

Santana se concentró en una sola palabra.

 _'Casa'_

''No creo que irán a casa tan pronto Maribel. Necesitamos que después de esto, rellenes un papel por el testimonio. Y no creo que la secretaría te dejará llevarte a tu nieta sin más, pedirán un juicio después de esto. La niña prácticamente no existe en los registros. Necesitaremos una muestra de ADN y pruebas que avalen la existencia de la hija de Gloria''

Maribel no había pensado en todo eso, ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba jodida hasta los huesos.

Su cabeza comenzó a girar mientras bajaba la mano del hombro de la niña.

Santana sintió la reacción de la señora, y lo entendió.

 _'Ir a casa'_ pensó, sin darse cuenta que la mujer también había oído eso en la suya.

La mujer volvió su cabeza a la niña sentada junto a ella, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando o el motivo de por qué se estaba metiendo en todos estos líos.

''No hay problema, pero esta noche me llevaré a mi nieta'' comentó sin más. Planeando algo en su mente. El comandante sabía que no podía detener a la mujer por mucho tiempo, la conocía lo suficiente para saber lo terca y astuta que era.

''Solo si la niña comienza a hablar''

Los ojos se dirigieron a Santana, y ella volvió a sentirse demasiado diminuta ante las miradas.  
Ella quería ir a casa, y no sabía porque quería ir con esta señora en vez de quedarse en la estación policial. No le gustaba el lugar. Sabía que para poder ir a hacer lo que la mujer le había prometido, necesitaba comenzar a hablar.

''Soy Santana y tengo 11 años…''

Lo había dicho todo, menos de su vida con el señor y la señora, sabía que eso no era relevante a la historia de la mujer que la estaba defendiendo ahora mismo, pero les habló de las subastas, les habló de los hombres, les habló de su libro.

 _Y la dejaron ir por el momento.  
_

Ella no lo había creído si no fuera por la fuerte mano sujetando su propia. Las personas la miraban al salir de la oficina, el comandante las dejaba ir, pero con la promesa de que volverían para las pruebas y el juicio.

 _Pero la estaban dejando ir._

Miró a la mujer que la tenía sujeta a ella, mientras notaba la forma rígida de su caminar, parecía como que le costaba mantenerse en pie, sintiendo el peso de la situación sobre sus hombros.

Y aunque Santana no lo dedujera en ese instante, sabía que no volverían a la estación policial.

La mujer, aunque no sabía por qué, ya tenía planeado darle un hogar, y si quería hacer eso, no debía ser arrestada por falso testimonio.

Cuando salieron del lugar, la luz del sol comenzaba a ocultarse, por lo que tenía que planear todo para el amanecer.

La mujer volvió su cabeza para mirar a Santana, dándole una sonrisa apretada para tranquilizarla.

No sabía muy bien lo que haría, su plan no era muy sólido por el momento.

Pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer algo por esta niña que no conocía bien.

Sabía que la niña era especial, pero no sabía cómo lo sabía.

¿Había enloquecido ya?

¿O en realidad eran esas voces que escuchaba en su cabeza las de Santana?

Ella sacudió su cabeza al visualizar su auto en el estacionamiento, y cuando más se acercaba a ello, pudo divisar un objeto por su parabrisas.

Ella escucho un exhalación profunda detrás de ella, y se volteó para darse cuenta que Santana miraba el objeto con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

 _Un libro._

Un colorido libro colocado perfectamente en el vidrio de su parabrisas.

Ella extendió la mano y lo inspeccionó con atención, pensando que era algún nuevo método publicitario.

Cuando volvió a mirar a la morena tras ella, frunció el ceño al ver que le temblaban las manos, estaba inquieta, mirando a sus alrededores en intervalos de tiempos para volver al libro en sus manos.

La mujer se acercó un poco a ella, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la niña para tranquilizarla.

''Hey, hey'' dijo tratando de llamar su atención ''Tranquila, respira un poco'' murmuró, tocándole el cabello lentamente. Santana cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro desigual, antes de volver a abrir los ojos para ver el libro.

La mujer sonrió.

''¿Quieres esto?'' le preguntó, Santana asintió temblando un poco, y la mujer le cedió el libro, mientras volvía a levantarse en una posición recta.

Santana miró el libro. Era su libro. Tenía las páginas un poco arrugadas y la mancha granate en una de las páginas del inicio.

¿Pero cómo había llegado aquí?

Volvió a mirar angustiada los alrededores para encontrar a alguien, pero fue en vano. No había ninguna sombra en el estacionamiento.

La mujer sonrió al oír el suspiro de alivio de la pequeña después de unos segundos, y con tranquilidad la ayudó a subir al auto.

Ella arrancó el motor mientras dudaba en teclear el número de un hombre que sabía que la ayudaría en este caso.

Ella miró a Santana, que estaba perdida mirando la tapa del libro, como si no creyese que estaba en sus manos.

La mujer sonrió.

'Tal vez a Santana le gustaban los libros' pensó

Ella asintió a sí misma y pulsó la tecla de llamada para tomar la decisión de su vida.

Debía comenzar a despedirse de su niña problemática en la mansión donde trabajaba.

Porque era hora de preparar las maletas.

Era hora de volver a los Estados Unidos. 

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y perdón por la larga espera! Sean libres de comentar algún error o sugerencia.  
¡Saludos!


End file.
